Revolutions
by eternity of black
Summary: The Second War was years ago and the wizarding world has been rebuilt. In this time of peace an ancient prisoner wakes from his slumber...
1. Chapter 1

New story. I like this idea, so i think it may go far :)

Chapter 1: Balian Kain

England: 1010 A.D.

"Balian Kain, you stand trial for the following crimes-" started the chief warlock of the Wizengamot before being interrupted.

"That is not my name." replied the defendant.

"This court will not recognize your revolution, nor the name you choose to bear while undertaking it. You stand trial for the crimes of murder, assault upon the magical crown, high treason, and the use of dark magic. How do you plead?" asked the chief warlock.

"My name is Lord Zedd, and I plead innocent." replied the young revolutionary, causing an uproar among those in attendance.

"Let it be noted Balian Kain has plead innocent. You may now give us your argument Mr. Kain." continued the chief warlock. It was obvious to Zedd his defense was meaningless, he was getting a guilty verdict no matter what he said.

"My name is ZEDD." he said loudly as the chains holding him to the chair shook violently.

"I plead innocent to the charge of treason on the grounds that I never swore allegiance to this new regime. I plead Innocent to the charge of murder, I took lives in an effort to better our nation by removing the corrupt individuals who control it." he began before the chief warlock spoke as well.

"Your arguments are not acceptable-"

"I plead innocent to the charge of assault on the magical crown on the grounds-"

"YOU ARE A MURDEROUS TRAITOR WHO HAS ENDANGERED THE LIVES OF COUNTLESS CIVILIANS OF THIS MAGICAL REALM-"

"-HAD TO STAND AGAINST THAT WHICH DOES NOT ACT IN THE BEST INTERESTS OF THE PEOPLE-"

"-THE SINGLE MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINAL IN THE HISTORY OF THIS LAND, USER OF DARK MAGIC-"

"-WILL NEVER BOW TO THIS FAILED GOVERNMENT NOR IT'S FOOLISH LEADERS!" finished Zedd as he sat. He had said his peace, regardless if any one was listening.

"YOU ARE HEARBY FOUND GUILTY BY THIS COURT! YOU ARE SENTENCED TO A THOUSAND YEARS IMPRISONMENT. THIS COURT HAS SENTENCED YOU TO THE ENDLESS CURSE, YOU SHALL HAVE A MILLENNIUM IN LIMBO AS PUNISHMENT UNTIL THE DAY OF YOUR EXECUTION! REMOVE HIM FROM THIS COURT!" shouted the chief warlock to the sound of jubilation. Balian Kain was escorted from the chamber.

He was held down and cursed, a coat of ice grew over his body as he was placed in a stone casket. The casket was locked in a secret chamber at the very bottom of the largest prison in the country.

Ten years later the government which had defeated his rebellion was overthrown. The revolutionaries saw fit to destroy all things related to the old regime, among which was all record of what had happened to Balian Kain.

The new government began a sweeping reform policy, and thirty years later they added on to the old prison in which Balian was confined. Unable to open the door to his chamber, they simple built a castle on top of it. They named this castle Azkaban.

Over the next one thousand years many things were lost, including knowledge of the endless curse and many other powerful spells considered too dangerous to be taught.

Azkaban Prison:2010

In a small room deep under the castle prison, ice began to melt...

Just a little something to wet your appetite :)


	2. Escape & Assault

Chapter 2: Escape...Assault

It was the smell. The smell awoke him. He opened his eyes and saw something other than pitch black for the first time in ten centuries. He reached out a hand, and felt.

He felt the stone, he felt the air, he felt alive. This was how he knew his curse was over. With speed he jumped from his casket, grasping at strange memories. It had been so long...but he remembered something...danger.

All he could remember was that it would be dangerous when he woke. He looked around for attackers, but found only stone walls and emptiness. Confused, he tried to reach into his memories, past all the endless darkness. All he could find was a few sentences.

"_THE SINGLE MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINAL IN THE HISTORY OF THIS LAND_..." shouted a voice from his mind.

"_DAY OF YOUR EXECUTION_!" screamed another.

"_My name is ZEDD_." said his own.

'_Zedd_' he thought. '_My name is Zedd_.' It was all he could remember. He vaugely recalled the madness of limbo, how he spent what seemed like an eternity caught in madness. How he had slowly forgotten himself bit by bit.

He turned his attention to the task at hand, escape. He looked around the room, it was small and plain. There were stairs that started before heading into a wall suggesting this room had been built over.

One thing he had not forgotten was how to use magic. He remembered that above all else, throughout all of limbo he had made sure not to forget his magic. He looked at the roof and raised his hand, touching it with his finger.

"_Transportous_" said Zedd. The roof began to swirl into a vortex, which started to pull him upwards. He passed through the walls of Azkaban before reaching a hallway, with cells on either side. He realized, not surprisingly, that he was inside a prison.

Immediately he began to feel dread, overwhelming dread. He had only felt it once before, when he had encountered...the cloaked ones.

"_Malignas_!" he said as a blue sphere gathered in his right hand, canceling the negative energy. He looked around for them, knowing they could not be far.

Moments later dozens of them appeared at the end of the hallway. They eyed him warily before charging. He knew they would get the best of him in these tight quarters and made his decision.

"_Decimatio_!" he shouted as he blasted a wall to shreds. The sky could be seen beyond it as he levitated into the air. He flew outside before spinning about and facing the ones in cloaks.

"_Devour_" spoke Zedd as he shot a spell at the monster of fear. It struck the ghost in the midsection, freezing it in place for a moment. Then it's cloak fell through the air, empty.

He destroyed one after another until no more came. He was surprised, he had thought they would fall back when they saw they could not win. They had however done the exact opposite. Unaware of the ramifications of his actions, Zedd began to head towards the coast.

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry was sitting at his desk dealing with an incredible amount of paperwork. He had thought his being promoted to Head Auror would be a good thing. The stack of papers in front of him suggested otherwise. He was filling out an incident report when his fellow Auror and friend Dean entered his office.

"Harry, screw the paper work. There's been a breakout from Azkaban." he said quickly as Harry dropped his pen and headed out the door. They walked and talked as they headed outside the apparate barrier's.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure yet, all we know is a big chunk of the castle got blasted into bits. And there's something else..." Dean said hesitantly.

"What else? How many escaped?" asked Harry as they approached the main chamber.

"Everyone escaped Harry. The dementors were killed somehow, or destroyed may be the better word. Not sure if dementors are even alive in the first place." Dean told him, Harry came to a stop. Dead?

"What do you mean destroyed? There's no way to kill a dementor Dean." Harry stated as they headed outside to apparate.

"Well somebody found a way." was the last thing Dean said before two loud cracks carried them to the island prison of Azkaban.

**London**

Zedd had flown to the nearest land he found, and had been amazed. In the thousand years he slept the world had changed beyond his understanding. He had no idea what anything was, the roaring metal carriages and the lights had stunned him for a moment.  
He took a second to collect himself as he walked along the road, not paying attention to the strange looks he was getting. He was dressed in rags after all.

After a moment he decided to cross the street, things deteriorated rapidly after that. He wasn't paying attention to the cars as he walked, too distracted by the impressiveness of this new world. He turned around when he heard the horn and saw a giant metal wall rushing towards his face.

"_Protegous_!" he said in the nick of time, bringing up the barrier. The car smashed into what appeared to be thin air as if it were a brick wall. Metal and glass went flying in all directions as screams could be heard. The Ministry of Magic detected the use of magic in the presence of muggles and responded quickly.

Zedd heard a crack behind him as several wizards apparated there.

"Stop immediately or we will be forced to stun you!" one of them told him as they reached for their wands. Zedd didn't know who they were but they had they're wands out and they were closing fast. Not wanting to go back into the darkness of Limbo, Zedd decided not to listen to them.

"Decimatio!" he shouted as he blasted several of them into the air. The others began returning fire with spells of their own.

"_Stupify_!" said one as a stunning spell came Zedd's way. It was followed by many more. Zedd however was confused. 'Stunning spells? That's what they're using?' he thought to himself, surprised they were not going for the kill.

"_Protegion_!" Zedd called as a shield surrounded his body. The weak spells simply rebounded as he began to pick his targets.

"_Kokujuko_!" spoke Zedd as he used his superior magical abilities to easily supress his attackers. The spell began to send random objects hurling towards his enemies. Traffic meter's, guard railings, even trash flew into the unknown assialants. A table smashed a man into a wall, large rocks and chunks of cement slammed into wizards, flattening them instantly. All around him there was chaos, people running and scream, and Zedd had no idea why.

He walked to the one he had identified as the leader of his foes, a man with red hair. He read some sort of tag on the mans chest, which had his name written on it. It said, '_Ronald Weasley, Elite Auror_'.

"Ronald, why do you and your men make war upon me? Answer fast for I have little patience for my enemies." Zedd told him as he snapped the mans wand beneath his foot.

Ron was still in pain, he had been hit by a tire in the chest. He thought one or more of his ribs were broken, but he was still able to catch what what said. '_War upon me? Who talks like that?_' he thought as he looked the man over for a quick second. He was tall and well built, he had the look of a king or noble man. Yet he wore rags, ripped torn clothes that couldn't even cover his scars..._and those scars_. They made Ron shiver, this man was no stranger to battle.

"You used magic in the middle of a crowded London street! What did you expect?" he replied to a confused, or possibly just angry, face.

"I do not understand." replied the man simply as he cast another spell and immobilized several Aurors who had managed to get to their feet.

"What? You revealed yourself to muggles! You can't do that, of course we tried to stop you." Ron told him. He could see the man had no idea what he was saying.

"Nevermind. I have another question, where is your king?" the man asked. Ron was worried now, the last place he wanted this maniac was in the Ministry of Magic.

"We don't have one." Ron told him, he knew right away the man wasn't going to accept that as an answer.

"Where is he! Tell me or I will force the information from your tongue!" the man threatened, enraged. Ron would not tell him willingly though, Ginny was there. Along with too many other friends and family.

"SO BE IT THEN!" shouted the man as he held an arm out to the side.

"_Darkin Vladious!_" he cried as dark black and purple tendrils expanded from his arm. The shot out and connected, forming what looked like a spear tip over his hand. Without a moments hesitation he brought it across his body in a sweeping motion, severing Ron's wand arm. It fell to the ground and withered away into black ash.

"Tell me where you king is!" the man commanded. The pain shot through Ron like a thunderbolt, and he began to speak quickly.

"He's at the Ministry of Magic!" Ron said as he held what was left of his arm.

"Where is this Ministry?" asked Zedd as he shot the magic bolt off his hand and into the head of an Auror who had began to stir.

"Oh my god! It's across town, underground! You have to use a payphone!" Ron told him. Zedd didn't understand any of this. He threw the man aside and grabbed another.

"Take me to the Ministry. NOW." Zedd said. The man went pale white and nodded. He pointed the way and Zedd began to fly in that direction, the Auror safely immobilized in his hand.

Ron looked at his arm, it was a ghastly sight. His flesh was black and slowly melting onto the ground. It was blistering and bubbling until it would peel off and a thick black ooze would drip onto the pavement. Ron had never seen magic like that before, and he could wager a guess that no one at the Ministry had either.


End file.
